Froideur
by Diri-chan
Summary: Trois songfic qui forment une fanfic complète.
1. Chapter 1

auteur : Diri-chan

base : "J'ai froid" et Gundam Wing

disclaimer : La chanson "J'ai froid" ne m'appartient pas, les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas tout comme son univers que je n'utilise pas ici.

genre : song-fic

warning : non ... je ne pense pas.

note : Peut-être en plusieurs chapitres... tous des song-fic

note 2 : Es-ce une death-fic ? A vous de décider...

**J'ai si froid loin de toi**

**Le vent du midi s'abat en rafales  
Sur la vallée noire où les arbres ploient  
Leurs bras désolés fument des gitanes**

tu n'es plus là ...

**J'ai froid**

mais tu le sais déjà ...

**Une fois de plus tous les droits de l'homme  
Sont foulés aux pieds sont jetés à bas  
Les maîtres sanglés dans leurs uniformes**

car tu es parti...

Tu savais comment ça aurait fini ...

mais tu es parti.

Tu m'as détruit

et ...

**J'ai froid**

Tes bras ne sont plus là pour me rechauffé.

Ta voix n'est plus là pour me réveiller

j'ai si froid ici.

**Une fois de plus la grande injustice  
La force imbécile triomphe du droit  
Quand la liberté tombe sa pelisse**

Me laisseras-tu croupir ici ?

Mon amour ...  
**J'ai froid**

si froid, depuis que tu n'es plus là.

**Encore une fois les lettres anonymes  
La bêtise épaisse en guise de loi  
La salve éclatant au milieu de l'hymne**

tu ne viendra pas  
**J'ai froid**  
mais tu ne viendra pas

**Si la bête immonde sort de sa tanière  
Nous retrouverons le chemin des bois  
Mets dans ma valise un gros pull-over**

car tu le sais si bien  
J'ai froid

serais-tu venu me cherchez ?

**Dans tes yeux soudain ivres de colère  
La révolte éclaire un grand feu de bois  
Quand fera-t-il donc le tour de la terre**

bientôt car tu es tout puissant

mais  
**J'ai froid**

**Quand fera-t-il donc le tour de la terre**

avant ? ou après ma mort ?

m'abandonnera tu là mon amour ?

même si je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas...  
**J'ai froid**

et je me surprends à divaguer...

Heero ...

viens-me chercher ... je t'en pris...

j'ai si froids.

... 

note de fin : voici ma deuxième song-fic lol

Vous avez aimez ?


	2. Chapter 2

auteur : Diri-chan

base : "Je ne suis pas un héros" de Ballavoine et Gundam Wing

disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi

genre : songfic

note : il s'agit de la suite de "J'ai si froid loin de toi" c'est la réponse de Heero... Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite

Je ne suis pas un héros mais cela n'empêchera rien

**Les coups de poings dans l'âme  
Le froid de la lame qui court  
Chaque jour me pousse  
Un peu plus vers la fin  
Quand je monte sur scène  
Comme on prend le dernier train**

Ce ne sera pas mon dernier combat si tu survis

mais je sais bien que ...

**Même les soirs de drame  
Il faut trouver la flamme qui brûle  
Pour toucher les femmes  
Qui me tendent les mains  
Qui me crient qu'elles m'aiment  
Et dont je ne sais rien**

Qui m'hurlent " Tue-moi" alors que je ne vois que toi...

**C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui  
Je suis fatigué**

car je sais qu'il faut continuer...

**  
C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui  
Je voudrais crier**

que même si tu pense le contraire.

Même si on dit que je suis le soldat parfait

**Je n'suis pas un héros**

juste un soldat...

**  
Mes faux pas me collent à la peau**

mais tu le sais mieux que moi.

**Je n'suis pas un héros**

la preuve ! Je n'arrive pas à te sauver !

**Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux**

Je n'suis pas un terroriste !!

mais ...  
**Je n'suis pas un héros**

non ... plus

**Un héros**

toi pourtant tu y a cru longtemps.

Quatre me sentait a travers tes pensées...

Combien de temps va-tu t'accrocher ?  
**Je n'suis pas un héros**

Tu m'entends Duo !!!

Je n'suis pas un héros !!!

et même si  
**Mes faux pas me collent à la peau  
Je n'suis pas un héros  
Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux**

Faut pas croire qe c'est moi qui les ai tous tuer !  
**Je n'suis pas un héros  
Un héros**

t'aurais déjà trouver, soigner ...

aimer ... 

**Quand les cris de femmes  
S'accrochent à mes larmes je sais**

que je ne suis pas un héros, juste un soldat désespéré

**je sais bien   
Que c'est pour m'aider  
A porter tous mes chagrins**

**qu'elles me disent qu'elles m'aiment  
Et je me dis qu'elles rêvent  
Mais ça leur fait du bien**

... Et puis ... moi ... je ne pense qu'à toi ...

**A coups de poings dans l'âme  
J'ai trouvé la trame qu'il faut  
Pour mourir célèbre  
Il ne faut rien emporter  
Que ce que les autres  
N'ont pas voulu garder**

Toi ... par contre ... je t'emmenerai, mais s'il te veulent encore.

Mourrir célèbre ...

Es-ce vraiment ma vonlontée ?

Qui ne le sera jamais ...

**C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui  
Je suis fatigué  
C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui  
Je voudrais crier**

que je veux te retrouver !

Je voudrai leurs hurler !

Que si elles veulent m'aimaient ! Soit !

Mais qu'elles m'aident à te trouver !

Mais qu'elles m'aident à te sauver ...

car moi ...  
**Je n'suis pas un héros**

même si  
**Mes faux pas me collent à la peau**

**Je n'suis pas un héros  
Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux**

maintenant. Je veux juste te trouver.

mais  
**Je n'suis pas un héros  
Un héros**

Tu m'aurais déjà sauver mon amour ...

et moi  
**Je n'suis pas un héros**

même si  
**Mes faux pas me collent à la peau**  
**Je n'suis pas un héros  
Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux**

Vous m'entendez !!!!

**Je n'suis pas un héros**  
Vous m'entendez !!!!!!!!

**Un héros**  
l'aurait déjà retrouver !!!

l'aurait déjà sauver !!!!

**Je n'suis pas un héros  
Je n'suis pas un héros**

alors pitiez ...

aidez-moi ...

car  
**Un héros**

l'aurait déjà retrouvé, aimé, soigné !!

et moi ... moi ... fautes de tout ça

je suis encore là...

à vous criez que ...  
**Je ne suis, je n'suis pas un héros  
Je n'suis pas un héros**

Mon dieu Duo...

Toi qui y a cru si longtemps ... d'où que tu sois...

écoute une dernière fois ...

**Un héros**

il t'aurait déjà trouvé.

Soigner.

Aimer.

Aduler.

et moi comme je n'ai pas su faire tout ça.  
**Je ne suis, je n'suis pas un héros**

mais je suis le soldat parfait.

Hero Yui, machine de guerre au coeur de glace.

Et c'est pour ça que je te jures de les noyés dans un feu éternel.

De les tuer jusqu'au dernier...

de te retrouver.

t'aimer ... te serrer contre moi... même si je ne peux le faire qu'une fois.

et tout ça même si  
**Je n'suis pas un héros**


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Diri-chan

base : Gundam Wing et "Serais-tu là ?" : Mylène Farmer 1999 _"Innamoramento"_  
disclaimer : vous le savez déjà .. c'est pas à moi

genre : songfic

note : voici le troisième volet ( J'ai si froid loin de toi - volet 1 - ; Je ne suis pas un héros mais cela n'empêche rien - volet 2 - et enfin Serais-tu là, mon coeur ? pour le volet numéro 3 )

Serais-tu là, mon coeur ?

**Chaque mot qu'on garde  
Chaque geste qu'on n'a fait,  
Sont autant de larmes,  
Qui invitent au regret**

Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai regretté ...

**'Si j'avais su ' est trop tard,  
Mâchoire d'une pierre tombale  
Le ' j'aurais dû ', dérisoire  
Sans voix, et là... j'ai un peu froid...  
A chaque fois je sens l'émoi**

mais .. il faut continuer...

**Si j'avais la foi du monde  
En cette seconde,  
Serais-tu là ?**

Peut-être ...

Peut-être pas ...

**Si j'avais renoncé au monde  
Et que rien ne compte  
Serais-tu là ?**

Peut-être ...

Peut-être pas ...

**Si j'avais le choix : mourir  
Pour t'entendre vivre,  
Serais-tu là ?**

non... Car ce choix je l'ai déjà fait ...

les missions suicides pour te sauver ...

j'en ai déjà réalisé...

mais tu n'es toujours pas là...

**  
Si j'avais le choix : souffrir  
Sans même te le dire,  
Serais-tu là ?**

Peut-être ...

Peut-être pas ...

**Je serai là  
Et toi en moi**

si j'avais le choix ...

mais je continue à te chercher...

je continue à les tuer ...

mais ça ne fonctionne pas ...

**  
Je voudrais être Opium  
Me ferais Narguilé  
Particule d'Hélium  
Partir tout en fumée**

les empoisonnés...

je le fairait sans hésité ...

si je savais que cela ne t'emtoxicerai ... pas.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

**Quand je fais ce rêve étrange,**

où tu es près de moi  
**Et quand, pénétrant tes songes**

je sens que tu as si froid  
**Je deviens volute, poussière d'ange**

pour te rejoindre et te rechauffer  
**Je songe, la faute est un poison qui ronge**

Es ce que c'était la mienne ?

Peut-être...

Peut-être pas ...

**Si j'avais la foi du monde  
En cette seconde,  
Serais-tu là ?**

je n'ose espéré...

pourtant je leur ai hurler de m'aidé...

Réléna, les Préventers ... tous te cherche... sans relâche ...

comme-moi ... la hargne en moins.

**Si j'avais renoncé au monde  
Et que rien ne compte  
Serais-tu là ?**

je n'en ai pas le droit.

C'est mon devoir de les protéger.

Voilà ce qu'ils me répétaient.

**Si j'avais le choix : mourir  
Pour t'entendre vivre,  
Serais-tu là ?**

Non.

Tout le monde le sais.

Même moi.

**Si j'avais le choix : souffrir  
Sans même te le dire,  
Serais-tu là ?**

Non... car je souffre déjà ...

et tu n'es pas là..

mais moi  
**Je serai là  
Et toi en moi**

sans hésiter

je te le promet

**Et l'âme  
A mal**

mais ce n'est pas grave  
**Balade, qui**

aurait du me tuer  
**Et l'âme**  
**A mal**

mais ce n'est plus grave...

**Balade qui fait mal  
Si j'avais la foi du monde  
En cette seconde,  
Serais-tu là ?**

oui ... car ils t'ont retrouvé !

**Si j'avais renoncé au monde  
Et que rien ne compte  
Serais-tu là ?**

Oui ... car ils en ont eu peur et ils t'ont cherché...

**Si j'avais le choix : mourir  
Pour t'entendre vivre,  
Serais-tu là ?**

Oui ... puisque j'ai pris ce choix

et même si je n'en suis pas mort ...

tu es là ... près de moi

**Si j'avais le choix : souffrir  
Sans même te le dire,  
Serais-tu là ?**

Oui ... tu es là ... devant moi ...

**Je serai là  
Et toi en moi**

mais pas de suite...

**Si j'avais la foi du monde  
En cette seconde,  
Serais-tu là ?**

**Si j'avais renoncé au monde  
Et que rien ne compte  
Serais-tu là ?**

**Si j'avais le choix : mourir  
Pour t'entendre vivre,  
Serais-tu là ?**

**Si j'avais le choix : souffrir  
Sans même te le dire,  
Serais-tu là ?**

**  
Je serai là  
Et toi en moi**

Un jours j'ai fait le rêve que je t'avais retrouvé...

Es-ce-que c'était faux...

Peut-être ...

Peut-être pas ...

car aujourd'hui je viens te chercher. 


End file.
